TRAILER IN THE WOODS
by 30secondfics
Summary: [SE08]: A romantic night in Derek's trailer turns into the Valentine's Day they were not expecting. What happens when the trailer gets an unexpected visitor… and no one is around for miles. [A/N]: Rated M for a reason. First attempt at a horror/thriller so constructive feedback is appreciated. I hope you guys like it!


DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belong to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ This was my Halloween one-shot 'trick & treat' last year. It's being turned into a mini multi-chapter, as requested, so I'm posting it on here. REALLY STEAMY UNTIL THE PAGE CUT. Read on for the thriller.

Part 1

"It will be fun!" Callie rubs her wife's shoulder while she drives.

"Was the blindfold necessary?" Arizona turns towards her wife, and Callie knows Arizona's giving her cut-eye under the bandana.

"It's a surprise! Of course it is… aaand… I know you like it when the blindfold comes into play." Callie teases.

"Yeah, when we're on OUR bed," Arizona whines. Wearing long underwear was not part of the sexy Valentine's Day she had in mind.

Callie laughs, wanting Arizona a little annoyed before they get to their destination. Angry Arizona was always hot.

As they drive down the road, Callie sees a dark shadow to her left. She slows the car and notices a rough limp in the person's gait. Their pants have a small tear at their calf, and blood is visibly streaming down their leg. Turning her hazard lights on, Callie stops the car on the side of the road, a few yards in front of them.

"Why are we stopping?" Arizona lifts her head, trying to peek.

"I think someone's injured. You can take the blindfold off for now, they might need help." Callie reaches behind her seat for her work bag.

Arizona takes the pink material off and looks around. The last thing she saw was their apartment garage, before Callie decided to blindfold her. Now they were on a small road surrounded by dense trees. It was already getting dark and street lamps above provided then with light.

Callie rolls down her window and pops her head out, "Hey there, do you need help?"

The figure limps closer and Callie gets a clearer visual of an elderly woman in a grey knit sweater. Quickly hopping out of the SUV, she jogs up to the woman with Arizona close behind her.

"Good evening, ma'am. I am Callie, and this is Arizona… we're both doctors. Would you like us to take a look at your leg? It doesn't look too good."

The elderly woman stops in her tracks and gives them a small smile. "Oh, I'm alright dear. It's just a scratch." She looks down at her injured leg, and then at the doctors in front of her, "I tripped over a low branch in the trail down there… my husband is a retired doctor, I'm sure he'll be happy to cover this up. I know how itchy your hands get when you doctors are taken from your medicine!"

Callie chuckles, knowing from experience just how she felt when she was on her maternity leave. "Are you sure, ma'am? We can stop the bleeding, at least."

The grey haired woman taps Callie's forearm and continues to limp onward. "Oh, I'll be alright, thank you. You two run along to wherever it is you're going!"

Arizona looks at her wife curiously and Callie shrugs her shoulders. "Um, where are you off to? We can give you a lift" Arizona offers.

"I'm right around here, don't worry about it!" the elderly woman calls over her shoulder.

Arizona raises her eyebrow and watches the woman walk away with such determination. "What a stubborn little lady," she quietly laughs.

"Uh-huh…" Callie agrees.

000

"Blindfold…" Callie hands her wife the bandana when they get back inside the car.

"Are you serious? I already know we're in the wilderness." Arizona grumbles but follows her wife's order.

"It's still a surprise…" Callie nags with a smirk on her face.

000

"I'm not afraid of surprises. I-I-I wish I was, but I know we're camping. You know, I'm pretty sure that we're smack dab in the center of one of Washington's fine national parks, and I'm trying. I'm trying to have a good attitude but this whole blind thing is just not helping matters."

"Wow… this is you with a good attitude."

Arizona groans and lifts her head to see if she can get a hint of where they are.

"HEY, ARE YOU PEEKING?"

"NO!" Arizona drops her gaze.

"Okay, are you ready? Are you ready, are you ready?" Callie rips off her blindfold, "TA-DA!"

Arizona squint her eyes, "Derek's trailer?"

"I figured he wasn't using it, so I asked for the key!" Callie runs up to the front steps and does a little dance.

"We really are camping…" Arizona sighs, "Fun. Fun! Yeah, fun!" She follows her wife to the door and walks into the trailer, Callie following behind her. She notices the candles and silk drapes that decorate the place, and she's completely shocked. The place was nothing near what she expected to walk into. "Ah- we're not really camping..."

"No…" Callie chuckles, "you hate camping."

"I do. I really do!" Arizona smiles. The place was perfect for their short Valentine's Day weekend.

Callie steps closer to unzip her wife's jacket. "I mean, it's almost camping. Only… there is a bed… and lingerie… and no one's around for miles."

"Oh…" Arizona smirks, making a mental note that they can be as loud as they want tonight.

000

With their lips inseparable, the two manage to strip down and make it to the room without breaking anything. When their legs hit the side of the bed, and they almost topple over, they break apart and laugh as they catch their balance.

"Which one is mine?" Arizona nods towards the bed.

"That one… but we can forget about those for now." Callie reconnects their lips and guides her wife to sit on the edge of the bed. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind that I picked this up for tonight..."

Arizona bites her bottom lip when her wife pulls out a new toy and harness from underneath one of the silk blankets. "Mmm, I don't mind at all!" She reaches for the strap, to wrap around her waist, but Callie's hands stop her.

"Nuh-uh" Callie shakes her head, "I wear this tonight."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asks, a little shocked and excited at the switch. "I don't mind using it on you too…" she honestly states. She preferred taking Callie. She loved watching her come from being pounded into, but having Callie on top of her had been nothing but fantastic in the few times she's done so.

"I'm sure. I want to make you scream tonight," Callie mischievously grins.

"Oh?" Arizona purses her lips. "Well then, let's get this on you!" She helps her wife get strapped and tugs on the shaft a few times to make sure she's in place. And to watch Callie whimpers when the base of the toy rubs her clit.

Callie gently pushes her wife back into the pillows and Arizona shifts up so they're fully on the bed. They lay on their sides facing each other for a moment, and Callie takes the opportunity to cup her wife's mound and slip a finger in to lightly rub the tip of her clit. They love lying together like this and sharing an intimate embrace as often as they can.

Arizona never breaks eye contact from her wife and sees nothing but love reflected back at her. Bringing her hand up to cup her cheek, she brushes her thumb across Callie's bottom lip and closes her eyes when the friction her wife is creating gets too much for her to concentrate.

"I love when you do that" Arizona quietly gasps.

Callie smiles and kisses her forehead, "I love you… ready for me?"

Arizona opens her eyes and nods, "Can you prep before you go in, though?" she asks, taking an extra percussion before Callie takes her.

"Of course, babe!" Callie reaches for the little bottle nearby, and pours a generous amount onto her hands before stroking it onto the shaft. She wants Arizona and herself to be well primed so things would go smoothly, so to say.

Bringing the tip of the toy to Arizona's center, Callie rubs the shaft up and down her wife's slit a few times. Mixing the added moisture to her wife's natural wetness, she spreads the warmth around her entrance before looking up at her wife.

Arizona nods her head and brings her hands up to hold the back of Callie's neck. Callie props herself up on one elbow while her other hand guides the toy into Arizona's entrance. Callie watches her lover as she slowly buries herself deep into her.

Arizona's eyes close and her jaw slowly drops, Callie's name softly escaping her lips. After a minute of adjusting to being filled to her fullest, she opens her eyes and rocks her hips into her wife. She grins in accomplishment when Callie crumbles onto her chest from the unexpected shot of pleasure.

"Arizona…" Callie moans.

"Fuck me, Calliope." Arizona claws her wife's back.

"I love you" Callie kisses her wife's jaw and pushes into the first thrust.

"Mmh- god!" Arizona arches her back. Callie was stretching her in the most perfect way and she felt every inch of her lover deep inside of her.

"You're so tight," Callie whimpers, the resistance against her thrusts causing the toy to rub her pleasurably as well. She couldn't help but pick up speed when Arizona began to moan and grunt against her. The sight of her wife; light blanket of sweat across her skin, eyes shut, and bottom lip between her teeth, was just heavenly. She knew how good she was making Arizona feel and it only turned her on even more.

Feeling Callie get closer and closer by the way she began to tense, Arizona spread her legs a little wider. She brings her hand between them dips a digit into her folds to stroke her slippery bundle of nerves. The added pressure was just enough to bring her closer as well.

"I'm gonna come," Callie groans.

"Almost there," Arizona huffs, "Faster Calliope!"

Callie tries to hold back her building orgasm and thrusts faster to bring her wife over the edge with her. Their breathing become louder and louder, and neither held back the loud roars that escape their mouths.

"CALLIOPE!" Arizona comes first, her thighs squeezing Callie's hips tight between her legs. Her walls grip onto the toy and she could feel her arousal soaking the sheets below them.

"Fuck," Callie pushes into her wife a few more times and reaches her climax soon after Arizona. It became harder to slip in and out of her wife and she could feel Arizona pulse around the toy when she stops her hips.

When they both collapse, Arizona runs her hand up and down the small of Callie's spine. "Was that loud enough for you?"

Callie lifts her head from her wife's chest and laughs. "I honestly didn't notice… I was a little distracted."

Arizona laughs along with her, "Me too… I guess we'll never know. No one's around to hear it."

-THRILLER CUT -

As she came down from what was, at least, her fifth orgasm of the night, Arizona laid back in bed with a relaxing sigh. When she turns her head to the side, and rests her head on her pillow, something outside the window catches her attention. Knitting her brows, she gasps when she recognizes the elderly woman from the side of the road- looking her dead in the eye.

"Holy shit!" She grabs the blanket at the bottom of the bed and brings it up to her chest. When she looks back outside the window, the figure is gone.

"You alright, honey?" Callie asks, still coming down from her own high.

Arizona gulps, "I… I swear I saw her right there! She was watching us!"

"Who was watching us, honey?"

"The old woman from a while ago, she was right there!" Arizona runs her fingers through her hair, doubting her own eyes.

"Are you sure?" Callie wraps her blanket around her body and stands up. She walks to the window and pulls back the silk curtain to take a peek. "I don't see anything."

Arizona rubs her eyes, "I don't think my eyes are playing tricks on me, Calliope. I know this sounds crazy, but I saw her watching us."

"I believe you…" Callie sits on the edge of the bed and rubs her wife's back to comfort her, "but it's pitch dark out there, babe. Are you sure it wasn't just an oddly shaped tree? A big raccoon?"

"I don't know. I really don't think so. I swear I saw her face, Calliope. This is really freaking me out!"

"Okay, do you want me to keep the lights on tonight?" Callie offers.

Arizona thinks for a moment. "No… Callie, I- I really don't feel comfortable sleeping here tonight. I'm sorry, I know you did all this so we can spend the night out, but I don't have a good feeling about this."

"You want to go home?"

"Yeah… can we?"

Callie let out a small sigh. "Alright, let's go home."

"I'm sorry, baby. I just- ugh. This is stupid! I'm sorry. I shouldn't be such a big baby. You did all of this for us… we should stay."

"Are you sure?" Callie lifts her wife's chin.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just stay close to me, alright?"

Callie smiles and scoots closer to wrap her arms around her wife. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"Good because-"

A loud crash cuts Arizona's sentence and the entire trailer is shaken up. The fabric hanging from the ceiling sways back and forth, and the candles that lit the room dim down and flicker as they try to stay lit.

"OH MY GOD," Arizona grips onto her wife for dear life.

"What was that?" Callie peers into the small kitchen of the trailer.

"I don't want to sleep here tonight, Calliope. I don't. I can't. I'm sorry. I really can't!"

"It's okay, we're okay. We'll go home and you and I will sleep on our bed." Callie soothes her wife, knowing she's already easily startled. "Come on, let's go home." Callie stands up and picks up the pieces of clothing that spread across the floor. Once they're both dressed, she takes her wife's hand and leads her out of the bedroom.

"Holy fuck…" Arizona gaps when they get to the exit. The door had been smashed into. Its dented form prevented it from closing fully and the heavy metal swayed at its hinge. Whatever caused the trailer to shake was obviously trying to get in through the door.

"It could have been a bear. There are bears up here..." Callie proposes nervously.

"A bear would have come in here and taken the food, Calliope…"

"I- I know. Maybe it wasn't that hungry after all."

"Yeah, or maybe it was that old la-"

"Stop it, Arizona. I know you're freaked out, but scaring ourselves will get us nowhere." Callie huffs. Arizona arches her eyebrow and Callie rubs her shoulder. "Do you want to wait here while I go get the car?"

"Nu-uh, we're not splitting up!" Arizona tightens her grip around her wife.

"Alright then, grab the flashlight from under the sink and we'll come back for the rest of our things in the morning."

Arizona follows her wife's orders and hands her the flashlight. Callie turns it on and points it at the door. It was dark out and the eerie wind caused the door to tap against the trailer.

Trying to be brave, Callie holds onto Arizona's hand and takes a deep breath. "Alright… I'm coming out there. Whatever you are, we… I… we know how to use scalpels!"

Arizona rolls her eyes and Callie tilts her head to the side. "Do you want to lead the way?" Callie asks.

"Nope, that speech was good enough for me! I would be totally scared of you..."

"Alright, let's get you home captain sarcasm." Callie kicks the door open and shines the flashlight around the area. Nothing but the grass beneath them and the trees surrounding them occupied the space. "See, nothing to be scared of," she wraps her arm around Arizona's shoulders and walks them back to the dirt path that lead to their car.

Callie holds the flashlight in front of her while Arizona holds on to her for dear life. Arizona kept her eyes shut and refused to move her head from the side of Callie's neck as they make their way through the dark.

"A- Arizona…" Callie's voice cracks.

"Mhm?"

"The car isn't here."

Arizona's head shoot up, "What do you mean the car isn't here?"

"I parked it right here where the trail gets wider."

"I can't take any jokes right now, Calliope. You know how scared I can get, please stop this right now!"

"Arizona, I'm not kidding." Callie tries to remain calm. She flashes her flashlight around their surroundings, and tries to find possible traces of their vehicle.

Arizona places her head in her hands and whimpers, "Calliope…"

"Shit…" Callie's flashlight flickers. "Shit shit shit- come on, stay on!" She taps the bottom of the flashlight as the bulb begins to dim down. "Oh come on!"

They dimmed down into darkness and Callie's hand shoots out to grab her wife's.

"This isn't happening…" Arizona's voice trembles in fear.

"Don't think about it, honey. Think of happy thoughts, alright? I'm going to walk us back to the trailer." Callie begins to walk and Arizona follows her lead. The quarter moon barely lit the night and Callie felt her way back to the trail, one foot in front of the other.

Callie swore she heard shuffling behind them but she refuses to bring it up and scare her wife even more. Arizona had probably heard it too, but they both try to convince themselves it was just an animal of some sort.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then everything went black and the last thing Callie remembers is hearing Arizona's shriek.

000

"Arizona?" Callie groans when she comes into consciousness. Her head was pounding in her head and her eyes could barely stay open. She notices a man wearing a lab coat beside her, and she sees him sort through various operating tools.

"Where's my wife?" she asks.

The man turns around and smiles through his mask. "We took good care of her, don't you worry dear." He brushes her hair back and she shakes her head out of his hold.

"What did you do to her?" Callie barely whispers. She knows she's been drugged, and she tries to fight against it.

"You're both going to be alright," he pats her forearm and walks away.

Callie turns her head to the side and squint her eyes. When her eyes focus, she sees Arizona on a surgical table beside her. "ARIZONA!" She tries to get up but she's completely strapped onto the table. "Arizona, baby can you hear me?"

Arizona's body remains lifeless on the table, and she could see blood seeping through her hospital gown. Closing here eyes, she couldn't help the tears that burned their way down her cheeks. "Arizona… I'm sorry." She blames herself for getting them into this. She shouldn't have made them go out alone in the middle of nowhere.

When she opens her eyes again, the old lady from the side of the road comes up beside her. She sticks a needle into Callie's intravenous tube and puts her finger on her lips to silently tell Callie to keep quiet.

"You… it was… it was you…" Callie's eyes slowly close as the drugs enter her system.

000

"So you were abducted… and then dumped back into your car on the side of the road?" the police officer asks.

"Yes ma'am," Callie nods her head.

"You said a doctor may have drugged and operated on you… do you know what he might have done?"

"I… we're not sure, but my wife came into consciousness while we were on the operating tables," Arizona answers.

"Did this place look familiar at all?" the officer asks Callie.

Callie shakes her head, "There was an old woman… she said they lived around the area. Did you check around the area?"

"Dr. Torres, I can assure you that we've checked that trailer's surroundings more than once. There is no one around there for… miles. Are you sure about all of the information you've given me?"

"You don't believe us do you?" Callie was now furious, "HOW CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE THIS?"

Callie lifts her shirt and reveals the fresh cut across her abdomen, held together by rugged black stitches.


End file.
